Sleeping Beauty
by Shireen
Summary: What will happen to SPR when Naru is back to England and Mai in a coma after a car accident? Not good at summary. NaruXMai
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic that I am publishing, so all comments, no matter positive or negative are welcome! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**_Gene

* * *

_**

**Mai's POV**

_I had never thought that this day would really comes. I do not want Naru to leave for England. I want him to be with me, to protect me, to love me. However, this is only my thoughts. Naru is leaving. He is leaving Japan, he is leaving SPR, and he is leaving me! I do not want him to leave me. I love him. But will he stay if I tell him my feelings? Will he reject me? I really do not know what my life would become without him. If he really leaves for England, when will he come back? Will he come back for me? Or will he stay there… forever?_

**Normal POV**

Everyone was sad but they had all said his or her goodbyes to Naru and Lin. Everybody except Mai. Mai was starring at the floor, not daring to look up. She was scared that once she looks up, Naru would be gone. She does not want to see that happen. Naru, who had noticed that Mai has not say anything to him, walks over to her.

**Naru POV**

_Why is Mai still standing over there? I thought that she would have a lot to say to me. Maybe she is still upset with me going to England? But I thought that she would understand… Maybe I should talk to her._

"Mai, stop starring at the floor like an idiot. Don't you have anything to say to me?"

"Naru…"

**Mai's POV**

_Should I tell him? I am scared… But maybe I can try…_

Mai closed her eyes for a moment before opening it. She looks at Naru and took a deep breath before saying what she had kept inside her heart.

"NaruifIsayIloveyouwillyoustay?"

"Mai, when did you learn to talk so fast? Have your brain been broken down or something? I did not manage to catch what you are saying." Naru say while smirking.

"Well… Naru… If I say I—lloveyou will you stay?" Mai said while blushing and closing her eyes tightly, hoping not to be rejected.

Naru was shocked. There was a painful look in his eyes. The silence only lasted for a few minutes before Naru begins to speak.

"Is it me or my brother that you loved?" Naru asked with that cold tone.

**Naru POV**

_Mai says she loved me? But I thought that the person she loves is my brother. Maybe she had mistaken me for my brother. But maybe she really love me… How I wished that it was me whom she loved. But I knew that it is totally not possible. Why would she love a narcissist and not someone who is always smiling? I knew that there is no way she could love my brother since he is already dead. But I do not want Mai to love the wrong person even though both of us look alike._

"Is it me or my brother that you loved?" I asked, not wanting her to say that it is my brother. She was shocked, and then tears start to flow out from her eyes like running water.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have told you. Goodbye." Mai started to run out of the airport.

"MAI!" Bou-san shouted for Mai. However, she was already out of sight.

"Sorry Naru-bou, I have to leave now. Got to chase after Mai. Goodbye and all the best in England!" With that, Bou-san ran out of the airport.

**_"See what you have done now? Idiot Scientist." Gene said to Naru angrily, however, Naru just ignored him._**

"All passengers who will be boarding plane 2976C, your plane will be getting off in another 15 minutes time."

"We will need to go now. Goodbye." With that, Naru and Lin left for the plane.

**Back to Bou-san**

_Aww man! Mai is a fast runner isn't she?_

Bou-san started to look around outside the airport. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard followed by a group of people gathering.

_Sigh. It seems like nowadays, drivers are getting reckless. I guess I would just have to go take look._

Bou-san managed to peek through the crowd and saw that it was a girl, wearing a pink sweater who was knocked down by the car.

_I wonder where did Mai went to. That girl just now look so familar to Mai..._"MAI!"

Bou-san quickly squeeze through the crowd and found out that the girl was indeed Mai.

* * *

Okay that is all!

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for posting up the wrong chapter :P This is the corrected version.

Credit to: hiya24

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

_Aww man! Mai is a fast runner isn't she?_

Bou-san started to look around outside the airport. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard followed by a group of people gathering.

_Sigh. It seems like nowadays, drivers are getting reckless. I guess I should just to go take a look._

Bou-san managed to peek through the crowd and saw that a girl wearing a pink sweater was knocked down by the car.

_I wonder where Mai went to. That girl just now looks so familiar to Mai..._"MAI!"

Bou-san quickly squeezed through the crowd and found out that the girl was indeed Mai.

* * *

"I wonder how Mai is going to accept the fact that Naru is gone." Ayako sighed.

Just as Ayako, Masako and John stepped out of the airport, the sound of an ambulance was heard. The ambulance stopped in front of a huge crowd and the paramedics were trying to help an unconscious girl onto the stretcher. The girl was full of cuts and was covered in blood.

"John, Masako, I think I am going to go over to see if I can be of any help. I will be back a while later." Ayako said as she quickly ran off toward the ambulance.

"Let's go over and see what happened." Masako told John and dragged him toward the ambulance while blushing. _(For your information, Masako had given up on Naru and secretly likes John.)_

* * *

Lin and Naru were on the plane for England. However, Naru was feeling very uneasy and had accidentally pushed the glass of water that was beside him. The glass of water fell to the ground and shattered into many small pieces of glass, causing Naru to clench his fist tightly.

_Mai, be safe._

* * *

Ayako quickly pushed through the crowds and saw a very scared Bou-san who was staring sadly at the lifeless girl covered in blood. Ayako was puzzled and looked at the girl on the stretcher. Widening her eyes, she shouted Mai's name. However, there was no response from the petite girl. Masako and John arrived at the scene only to hear Ayako shouting Mai's name. After Ayako recovered from her shock she quickly told the paramedics that she was a doctor as she helped Mai onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. Masako and John quickly got into Bou-san's car and Bou-san drove them to the hospital. They arrived at the hospital in a short amount of time and Mai was taken into the operating room due to her severe injuries and blood loss.

"Ayako!" Bou-san shouted and ran toward Ayako who was standing outside the operation theatre.

"Bou-san!" Ayako replied as she turned and hugged Bou-san while crying on his shoulder.

Ayako, Bou-san, John and Masako waited outside the operating room for five hours before the doctor came out with a sad and tired face.

* * *

_Where am I? _Mai looked at her surroundings. She could see nothing but black darkness. Mai tried remembering what had happened to her but no matter how hard she tried, she could not recall what had happened earlier. She was scared and hid her face between her knees. _Please get me out of here._

* * *

"Doctor! How is Mai?" Ayako, Bou-san, John and Masako wore worried and tired faces as they stood up and rushed toward the doctor.

"Taniyama Mai is in a stable condition now. However she is still in a coma due to the hit on her head during the accident. If she does not wake up after 6 months..." The doctor looked away sadly.

"DOCTOR! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MAI?" Ayako shouted at the doctor.

"She might not wake up...forever..."

Ayako and Masako fell to the ground crying while Bou-san and John hugged the girls.

* * *

Naru and Lin had arrived in England a few hours later. However, the uneasy feeling was still there. Naru frowned and wondered what was wrong. Lin saw Naru's expression but decide to remain quiet about it. After retrieving their luggage, they took a cab and drove off in the direction of the Davis's mansion.

* * *

Ayako sat down on the chair beside Mai's bed while Masako, Bou-san and John sat on the couch. Silence began to engulf them until Bou-san broke it.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Bou-san said softly and sighed.

Everyone looked at Mai. Mai's head was bandaged and many tubes were connected to her body, making her look dead.

"I guess we will have to wait for her to wake up then." Ayako said sadly.

"Are we going to inform Shibuya-san, Lin-san, Madoka-san and Yasuhara-san?" John asked.

"We will inform Yasuhara. As for the others...I do not know." Masako said tiredly.

"I guess everyone is already very tired, so why don't all of you go home and have a rest first before coming here again tomorrow?" Bou-san asked. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and looked at Mai for the last time before stepping out of the room.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Chapter 3 is out! Thanks for all your supports and reviews! Enjoy! :)

Credits to: hiya24 and my younger sister :D

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

Ayako sat down on the chair beside Mai's bed while Masako, Bou-san and John sat at the couch. Silence began to engulf them until Bou-san broke the silence.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Bou-san said softly and sighs.

Everyone look at Mai. Mai's head was being bandaged and many tubes were connected to her body, making her look dead.

"I guess we will have to wait for her to wake up then." Ayako said sadly.

"Are we going to inform Shibuya-san, Lin-san, Madoka-san and Yasuhara-san?" John asked.

"We will inform Yasuhara. As for the others...I do not know." Masako said tiredly.

"I guess everyone is already very tired, so why don't all of you go home and have a rest first before coming here again tomorrow?" Bou-san asked. Everyone nodded their heads and looked at Mai for the last time before stepping out of the room.

* * *

"It has been one month already huh?" Ayako sigh and sit on the chair beside Mai.

After Naru and Lin left Japan, John went to a local church to help out while Masako is at Australia due to an old friend request. Yasuhara-san is still studying in university, Ayako a full time doctor, Bou-san a full time band player and Mai remains unconscious at the hospital. Everyone except Naru, Lin, Madoka and Masako has been visiting Mai almost everyday when they are free. However, Mai's heart has been showing signs of slowing down and the doctors could not do anything about it. Most of her injuries have recovered and she was transfered to the normal ward.

"Aww man! I miss hugging Mai!" Bou-san pouts and changes the flowers in the vase.

'WHACK!'

"OUCH! What is that for?" Bou-san asked angrily while rubbing his head with his palm.

"This is your punishment for wanting to hug Mai." Ayako said sternly while crossing her arms.

"You must be jealous right?" Bou-san smirked playfully at Ayako.

"I AM NOT!" Ayako shouted at Bou-san while trying not to turn red.

"You are. See, you are blushing." Bou-san said in a matter-of-fact tone while pointing at Ayako's face.

"I-AM-NOT. Your eyesight must be having some problems. Maybe you need to wear spectacles?"

"My eyesight is perfect. Maybe you are the one that need spectacles?" Bou-san said while walking over to the couch.

"Ha. Funny. Anyway, why are you here today? I thought you have your band practice?" Ayako said while trying to change the subject.

"My band practice has been postponed to another day. So, since I am free, I am here. You?"

"There are no patients for me today. So I am free too." Ayako said while looking at Mai.

Both of them stared at Mai until...

"Hello Mai! Ooh, we have a couple here huh? Yasuhara smirked.

"SHUT UP!" Bou-san and Ayako shouted together while blushing.

"Fine, fine, I had forgotten that old people can't take jokes." Yasuhara said while suppressing his laughter.

'WHACK!'

"OUCH!" Yasuhara kneel down with his hand on his head.

"Young man, didn't anybody teaches you that you should not to call an old woman 'old' right in her face?" Bou-san said while patting Yasuhara's shoulder.

'WHACK!'

"HPMH! Mind your manners!" Ayako turned to Mai, leaving both of them on the floor, holding onto their heads.

"Fine, fine." Bou-san and Yasuhara said in unison while putting both hands in the surrender position.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Davis' Mansion

Eugene Davis's funeral was held once Naru and Lin were back from Japan. However, Naru could not stop thinking about Mai.

_I wonder how is Mai right now._

**_Hello my idiot scientist! Thinking of Mai huh?_**

Naru could feel his brother smirking while saying that.

_I am not. Why don't you just cross over?_

**_You think I do not wish to cross over?_**

_Who knows? Anyway, have you been visiting Mai?_

**_SEE, you are thinking of Mai!_**

_No, I am not. Are you going to answer my question?_

**_Fine, fine. No, I have not been seeing Mai ever since you left Japan. I could not even feel her presence. It is like she had just...vanished._**

Naru could feel that his brother was feeling uneasy and this made Naru very worried.

_Did something happen to Mai? _Naru wondered.

_Maybe I should go back to Japan, but how am I going to tell father and mother?_

**_Idiot Scientist! Just tell them that there are more paranormal activities in Japan!_**

_Fine, fine. Can you just stop listening to my thoughts? It is like eavesdropping._

**_Okay, okay. No more listening to your thoughts about Mai. Bye idiot scientist!_**

After feeling that Gene was gone, Naru sigh and walked out of his room.

* * *

Mai was scared. She was struck in a black void. It felt like an endless dream, a nightmare, where she could never get out of it. Her memories felt as if it was being erased slowly as each second passes.

_Naru, I am scared. Why did you leave me? _Mai cries silently before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Masako was on the plane towards Japan after helping her old friend, Ami, to investigate her house. Ami said that she would hear noises under her houses during the night and things would move by it selves. After investigating, she found out that it was only a mere spirit playing pranks on Ami. The spirit was then, exorcised by a priest.

_Sigh. It has been so long since Naru left. I wonder if Mai has woken up from her coma. I hope John is still okay. _Masako blushed while thinking of John.

"Erm, excuse me miss, is there anybody sitting beside you?"

Masako snapped out of her thoughts. It was a handsome young man who has dark brown hair.

"No sir."

"Can I take a seat beside you, miss?"

"Yes you may, sir."

The young man took a seat beside Masako before starting a conversation.

"Hello! Nice to meet you! I am Kogami Hiro" Kogami-san smiled warmly at Masako while extending a hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you. I am Hara Masako." Masako shaked his hand and smiled.

"Sorry for being rude, but are you the famous medium Hara Masako?"

"Yes, Kogami-san."

"Wow! I had watched some of your show and it is nice!" Kogami-san exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Masako replied.

"Anyway, please call me Hiro. I prefer people to call me Hiro, Hara-san."

"Okay, then please call me Masako!" Masako smile.

The both of them talked about their interests, hobbies and stuff. Soon, both of them felt tired and took a nap.

* * *

Naru walked into his father's study room and found his father reading a case file.

"Father, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Okay, Noll. What is it that you would want to talk to me about?" Martin said while putting down the case file.

"Father, I would like to return back to Japan."

"Why?" Martin asked curiously.

"There are more paranormal activities in Japan than in England." Naru stated.

"I see. No other reason?" Martin asked while raising his brow.

"No other reason." Naru said in monotone.

"Okay, but I have a request." Martin says while handing the case file over to Naru.

Naru took a look at the information in the case file. There was a picture of an old man name Kogami Ichijou. He is 62 years old and works at Matsuzaki's Hospital as a doctor. The case is about his mansion at Tokyo.

"He is currently aboard, but will be back in another 7 months. I would like you to take his case for me, as I would be quite busy at that time. Please do be polite to him as he is one of my old friends in school."

"Fine, I will take the case."

"Thank you very much, Noll."

"No problem." Naru said while walking out of his father's study room with the file in his hand.

* * *

One month later, Naru and Lin came back to Japan. SPR was situated at the same place as where it used to be in the past, since nobody has rent the place after they had moved out. After moving all the equipments back into place, Naru proceeded to call Mai's house. However, nobody picked up the phone.

_Mai should be at home now isn't it? It is already six o'clock in the evening. Maybe I should call Bou-san or John-san first._

Bou-san's phone rang for several times, but nobody came to answer the call. Naru put down the phone before calling John-san, but still, nobody came to pick up the phone.

_What is wrong with these people? What are their phones for?_

Sighing in frustration, Naru decided to go to the Matsuzaki's hospital to look for Ayako and also at the same time, to ask when exactly will Kogami Ichijou come back from aboard. After telling Lin about it, Lin followed Naru and drove him there.

* * *

Okay that is it :D

Thanks for reading!

Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Thanks for all of your support & reviews! Chapter 4 is out! Sorry for the wait! :D

Credits to: hiya24 and my younger sister

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

One month later, Naru and Lin came back to Japan. SPR was situated at the same place as where it used to be in the past, since nobody had rented the place after they had moved out. After moving all the equipments back into place, Naru proceeded to call Mai's house. However, nobody answered the phone.

_Mai should be at home now, shouldn't she? It is already six o'clock in the evening. Maybe I should call Bou-san or John-san first._

Bou-san's phone rang for several times, but nobody came to answer the call. Naru killed the call before calling John-san, but still, nobody came to answer the phone.

_"What is wrong with these people? What are their phones for?" Naru thought angrily._

Sighing in frustration, Naru decided to go to the Matsuzaki's hospital to look for Ayako and also at the same time, to ask when exactly would Kogami Ichijou come back from aboard. After telling Lin about it, Lin followed Naru and drove him there.

* * *

A few days after Masako came back from Australia, Ayako and Bou-san planned for everyone to gather in the hospital to discuss about what they have been doing for the past two months.

"Well, before we start, can everyone please switch off their mobile phones so that we will not be interrupted, since we hardly have a group gathering like this." Bou-san said while leaning on the wall.

Everyone took out their mobile phones and after seeing everybody had their mobile phones switched off, Ayako started speaking.

"Who would like to start first by telling us what you have been doing these two months?" Ayako asked the group.

"Me! Me! Me!" Bou-san said while raising his hand up high, bouncing up and down like a little child who saw a candy.

"Stop trying act cute, old monk!" Ayako said while hitting Bou-san with her purse.

'OUCH!'

"Are we here to watch a couple quarreling?" Yasuhara asked while smirking.

"Sorry, young man. It cannot be helped." Bou-san shrugged.

"Someone does not admit that I am cute." Bou-san continued while using one of his hands to cover the lower part of his face to act shy.

"Stop acting shy! You makes me want to puke!" Ayako said in disgust while hitting Bou-san's head continuously.

"Fine, fine! Stop it!" Bou-san shouted while putting up both hands.

'HMPH' Ayako turned her face to look elsewhere, except at Bou-san.

"Why don't Masako-chan start first, since she went to Australia?" John suggested politely.

Masako blushed, as everybody's attention was on her.

"Well...I went to Australia to help my friend, Ami, to investigate her house for presence of spirits. After investigating, we found out that it was merely a spirit playing pranks on her."

"Is that all?" Ayako asked after waiting for awhile for Masako to continue.

"Yes."

"Okay, who wants to go next?"

"ME!" Bou-san shouted childishly.

"Shut up! You shall be the last!" Ayako screamed at him and stucked out her tongue.

"John, you shall go next." Yasuhara said, ignoring the couple who was currently bickering like little children snatching a candy.

"Okay, I was helping out at a local church. It was fun helping there as playing with the children was enjoyable." John smiled while recalling what had happened to him.

"Is there anything you would like to add on?" Yasuahara asked.

"No."

"Okay then, I shall volunteer myself to go next." Yasuhara said.

"I am still studying at University and my major examinations will be in three months time. So, now we are just simply studying and revising. Okay that is all. Ayako, since you want Bou-san to be the last, you would have to go next." Yasuhara said.

"Fine, I know. Well, I am working as a full-time doctor now. So for this two months, I have been helping out in the hospital. Okay I am done. Bou-san, you can speak now." Ayako said while crossing her arms.

"Finally!" Bou-san said happily, grinning from ear to ear.

"I am now working as a full-time band player. We are having our practice thrice a week and we shall be having our own concert in around one year time. So, hopefully all of you will be able to watch my concert."

"Well, it seems like everyone is doing well." John said while smiling towards Masako and Masako blushed.

"It seems like we will be having one more couple." Yasuhara said softly, sounding pretty inaudiable, while smirking towards John and Masako direction.

"Did you say something, Yasuhara?" Bou-san asked with a questioning look.

"Nope, why?"

"Oh, never mind, it must have been my imagination."

* * *

After arriving at Matsuzaki's hospital, Naru and Lin walked towards the registration counter.

"Hello Sirs, how may I help you?" The lady at the counter asked politely while staring intently at Naru's handsome face.

"May I know when will Dr. Kogami Ichijou return from aboard?" Naru asked.

"Erm, please wait for a moment." The lady said while she started looking up for information at the computer.

"He will be back on 13 of December this year."

"Thank you. Is Dr. Matsuzaki Ayako still in the hospital?"

"Yes Sir."

"Can you tell me where she is now?"

"She is in Room 209."

"Thank you." Naru said before turning away, searching for room 209 with Lin.

* * *

"Well, how is Mai's condition?" Bou-san asked Ayako.

"Same as always, but her heart is showing signs of... slowing down more frequently..." Ayako said while trying to suppress her tears.

Everyone remained silence. Suddenly, the door was being pushed opened.

* * *

**Lin's POV**

_I was following behind Naru when suddenly, he stopped in front of Room 209 with a shocked expression on his face. Before I could even say anything, Naru remained in his composed form and opened the door._

* * *

**Naru's POV**

_After looking at the name on the door of Room 209, I was shocked. Mai... Taniyama? Thousands of questions started to flow through my mind. Why is Mai in the hospital? Did something happened to her when I went back to England? Why didn't anyone told me about it? After recovering from the shock, I lifted my hand and opened the door slowly, dreading of what I would see._

* * *

Everyone in the room was shocked to see what they were seeing. After several minutes of staring, Yasuhara was the first to break the silence.

"Long time no see, Shibuya-san, Lin-san." Yasuhara said with a small smile.

"NARU-BOU!?" Bou-san shouted, still not believing what he was seeing.

* * *

**Naru's POV**

_After opening the door, I was frozen on the spot. I saw that everyone was there in the room. Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, John-san, Hara-san and even Yasuhara-san. Why didn't anyone tell me about it? Why did they kept me in the dark? Turning my head, I saw the worst of what I was dreading to see. I felt my heart breaking into many pieces, just like when I knew that Gene was gone from this world. Lying on the bed was a pale looking Mai with many tubes connected to her body. The bruises on her skin were recovering, but she still looked pale and sickly, nevertheless. Suddenly, Takigawa-san shouted. Ignoring them, I walked towards Mai._

"What happened to... Mai?" _I found myself losing my composure._

"Well... On the day of your departure, Mai ran out of the airport, while crying. Due to the tears obscuring her eyes, she did not noticed an oncoming car and was knocked down by it." Ayako said while wiping off her tears that are coming out of her eyes.

"Then, why didn't anyone of you... informed me?"

"You have gone back to England and none of us have your contact number." Masako said while looking at Mai's direction.

"Matsuzaki-san, how is Mai's condition?"

"Well... Practically, Mai is in a coma. However, her heart have been showing signs of slowing down more frequently and the doctor said that if she does not wake up after six months, she might not wake up forever." Ayako said softly while tears began to flow down her face.

_I was shocked. What if Mai did not wake up from her coma? No, I cannot think like that! I took a seat on the chair that was beside Mai's bed and held onto Mai's hand. I was furious. Not with others, but... with myself... If I did not suspect her of liking Gene, maybe, she might not have been into a car accident. Unknowningly, a teardrop flowed down my face and dripped onto my hand. Hiding my face from the others, I wiped off my tears._

"I guess all of you are hungry by now. Why don't we go to the fast food restaurant to have our dinner and let Naru-bou have some time alone with Mai?" Bou-san asked, understanding that they should leave me alone to my own thoughts.

"Okay then, lets go!" John said while Masako and Ayako wiped off the tears that had flowed down their faces.

_After everyone had left the room, I gripped onto Mai's hand tightly, like she would disappear if I did not held her tight enough. This is the second time in my life where I cried my heart out, not for trival stuff, but for someone that I had always loved so deeply._

"Sorry Mai... I'm sorry..." _I kept on apologising while resting my forehead on her hand._

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading!

Please Review! :D


End file.
